Team Chaos
by Pervy-Soulmetal-Alchemist
Summary: Chromazone has been sent to the Pokemon world along with her best friend Star Strike! Although they have no idea why they are to do in this world, they know they must save it. But while trying to discover their destinies, Chromazone and Star Strike join Cyndar the Quilava and Striker the Zoroark and help the Pokemon world in an attempt to become a first-rate exploration team!


**Team Chaos**

PMD FanFiction by: **Chromazone88**

Chapter 1: _Where am I?_

Sunlight streamed down through the tall, silent trees. The birds chirped obnoxiously, ringing in my ears ever so loudly.

_Wait. That's not chirping. No, it couldn't be!_

I sat up, quickly finding myself in a small clearing of some sort. There were voices coming from almost every direction. I couldn't make out what they were saying, mostly because I was still groggy from sleeping in the cool, wet grass.

Laying back down, I felt something next to me. Something furry, yet "staticky". The miniature shocks from the unmoving object woke me right up. Rubbing my eyes, I looked at the object.

"No way!" I shouted. My echoing voice startled a flock of nearby pigeons away. No, they weren't pigeons. They were _Pidgey_.

My mind wavered. _I must be dreaming. I must be. There is no way I'm in the Pokémon world. No way in hell. _Remembering the furry thing next to me, I stood up and looked at it for a while. It was yellow. I could easily make that out. There were also patterns of brown and black in some places. But even with that long view, I still couldn't make out what it was.

_Hmm, what could it be? I'll poke it and see if it moves, if it's even alive._

I began poking the yellow blob. _Poke. Poke-poke. _The object stirred. At that moment, I realized it was some sort of Pokémon. Poking faster, I was trying to get it to wake up. _Poke-poke. Poke. Poke-po-poke-poke. _It was making me frustrated, so I made one last poke with force, but…

**SCRATCH!**

"YEOW!" it screamed. No, not it, _she. _"Why in hell would you do that!?" She was rubbing her side, where I must've scratched her. "Nggghhhh...it hurts now…thanks a lot…" she complained. Her voice was ever so familiar…

Instantly, I noticed that she was a Pikachu. Not just any ordinary Pikachu. A Pikachu with a black-tipped tail, red scarf, pointed ear patterns, a black bracelet on her left arm, and a distinctive black star smack-dab in the middle of her forehead. She stretched, revealing black bat wings on her back.

"Ashley? Is that you?" I quietly asked.

"Nggh? How'd you know my name?" She stared at me for a moment. "Wait, your voice…aren't you…Josie?"

"Holy shit! I can't believe it's you! But why do you look like Star Strike?"

"What are you saying? I'm not Star Strike. I'm good old Ashley. Anyways, what's up my-" she paused. "Uh…Axew buddy?"

"Axew buddy?" I looked down, expecting to see my Grumpy Cat t-shirt. But that wasn't the case. All I saw was _scales._

"WHAAAAT?!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?"

"LOOK AT ME! I'M AN AXEW! A FUCKING _AXEW!" _Trembling, I stumbled towards a small spring to look at my reflection._ But why? Why would I turn into an Axew? _I looked over at Ash (or should I say Star Strike? Meh, whatever). _And why is Ashley here? It doesn't make sense._

Ashley walked up next to me. She peered down at the spring, only to reveal her reflection. The expression on her face was hard to read, but it appeared vacant.

"You're right. I do look like Star Strike. But how did we end up here?" Her face was puzzled. "Last thing I remember was falling asleep on my couch while playing _Gates to Infinity_."

"Hmm, I know I was watching some anime in my room. Was it FullMetal Alchemist or Soul Eater? Meh, who cares? But I know I must've passed out."

I thought for a few minutes, glancing at Ash every once in a while. She was exploring her moves like _ThunderShock_ and stuff. I couldn't quite explain what happened. _Last thing I remember was falling asleep on my couch while playing Gates to Infinity. _What she said kept playing over in my head. Then it hit me, literally. Ash accidentally kicked a rock at my head. But that triggered a key thought.

"I know what happened buddy!" I suddenly exclaimed after the rock hit me.

"Well, spit out with it already!"

"We must be experiencing a _Mystery Dungeon _moment! We were transformed into humans with little to no memory of how or why. Well, that's all I got."

"Hmm, I think your spot on. After all, we are our _Gates to Infinity _characters. But I don't think we're following that plot."

_So we were transformed from humans to Pokemon for a reason then. So, in the games-_

"Hey Josie?" Ashley interrupted. "Would you mind if I called you Chromazone here? It seems to fit your…Axew form better."

"Sure." I replied. "But only if I can call you Star Strike."

She laughed a jocular laugh. "Ha-ha, sure."

**-End Ch. 1-**

* * *

**COMING UP NEXT**

PMD Team Chaos Ch. 2 _Enter Cyndar and Striker!_

* * *

**_Star Strike_** (c) to_ _You should go watch her!

* * *

Follow me and get the lastest updates, illustrations, specials, and chapters!


End file.
